


【TwoSet Violin RPS】After Master Class （Eddy/Brett）

by wishme168



Category: TwoSet, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: M/M, breddy - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishme168/pseuds/wishme168
Summary: *Eddy/Brett無差*但作者是用有差的心情寫的*如果喜歡這篇文章，可以按心或是留下感想告訴我
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	【TwoSet Violin RPS】After Master Class （Eddy/Brett）

**Author's Note:**

> Professor Chloe is a clever girl.

Chloe坐在一旁的椅子上滑著手機，目光時不時往緊閉的門上飄去，再回到自己手中的螢幕上。這樣的循環已經兩分多鐘了。

受到TwoSet Violin的邀請時，神童Professor Chloe一方面覺得新奇，一方面對於能遇見更多有才的音樂家也感到十分高興，欣喜地答應後也告訴兩人能夠來她的學校拍攝這支影片，這裡有很多現成的琴房；Brett和Eddy的程度自然不似他倆口中講的那般不好，只是Paganiniana改編自帕格尼尼第24號隨想曲，變奏自然不比原曲簡單，兩人沒有認真練過、幾乎是視譜演奏，能夠在簡單的提點中就有了大幅的進步，已經足以證明他們的確是優秀的小提琴家。

她無意吐槽搞怪二人組，只是當拍攝結束（連Brett的中提琴宣言都錄完了），團隊的工作人員協助關掉相機後，他們向自己問了附近的洗手間在哪裡、便溜出了教室，至今已經超過十分鐘還沒見到人影，她不禁擔心是不是自己講得不夠明確、讓小提琴家迷了路，或是剛才拍片的過程中自己無意間過於嚴厲──或是炫耀？但她只是單純而普通地演奏而已──真的在無意間傷到他倆的自尊心。

又坐立難安了一下，最後她還是決定起身，去尋找消失的兩人；同樣坐在原處的Staff不是沒注意到，在她起身時本想叫住她，但Chloe一溜煙就消失在掩上的門板後，只好嘆氣搖搖頭，只好怨嘆腦闆不管到哪都慣例地讓人操心──並暗自希望在培育莘莘學子的學校他倆能收斂一點。

沿著走廊快步走去的同時，Chloe也不停地從其他琴房門上的玻璃往內偷偷張望著，說不定格局太像、他們走錯房間也說不定；然而一路到洗手間的標誌前，都沒看見兩人的身影，她左右看了一下，看見一旁掛了個出口的指示，便跟著往戶外的方向走去。

在她推開門、走到中庭，憑著印象找到自動販賣機時，就見到坐在一旁座位區的Brett和Eddy的背影，他們明顯是投了飲料後坐在原地小憩，看起來正享受新加坡悠閒的午後。

她的小臉上明顯鬆了一口氣，擔心的大石頭也落了下來，她立刻想著看是招呼兩人可以一起回教室，或是如果他們願意，也能夠讓她坐在這裡、陪兩人聊聊古典樂的話題，正想要走上前時，卻突然看見Eddy偏過頭來，在Brett的頰上親了一下。

女孩的腳步一頓，下意識地往販賣機後面躲，才悄悄探出一雙驚訝的視線；她本來以為只是自己的角度錯位關係，但她又看見Eddy「湊近」Brett第二次，這次Brett無奈地笑、輕輕推開Eddy的臉，然而後者臉上已經堆滿得逞的孩子氣笑容。

「嘿、夠了，」Brett開口說，收回的手拿起飲料啜了一口，「等等被Chloe看見怎麼辦。」

正巧已經看見的Chloe無辜地眨眨眼，往回躲了一些。

「不，她才不會呢，她在教室等我們，」Eddy的聲音有些含糊，Chloe看見他又湊近Brett了，「看到也沒關係，她已經十四歲、是個小大人了。」

「是十三。」Brett糾正。

「反正她不會在意的。」如此說的Eddy這次把精實的手臂也摟上Brett的腰，兩道人影看上去更加親密了。

是不在意，但等等琴房的時間到了就要還教室了、後面還有人要用呢。Chloe默默地想，繼續偷偷看著他們──這次Brett像是妥協了，回過頭去、面對著另一個人，她的角度只能看見Brett的後腦杓，但她猜測他這次主動親吻了Eddy的唇。

那個吻沒有持續很長時間，在他們分開時女孩乖巧地一併收回視線，將自己嬌小的身形藏在自動販賣機後，聽著兩人的對話。

「我想你說得對，」Brett的聲音聽起來帶著輕盈的笑意，「不過話說回來，我也挺開心她願意接受我們的邀約。」

我也很開心收到你們的邀請。Chloe仰起頭，看著探出頭的陽光從樹蔭中灑落，露出小小的笑容。

「是啊──現場接受神童的洗禮，」他的搭檔同樣笑著回應，「她替你示範那個和弦的時候簡直是，我的天啊。」

「還有你的那些指法，我怎麼都沒想到？」

「跟你的那個長連音(Legato)。」

「和那個旋律跟伴奏。」

「喔，完美的示範。」

「還有最後四小節。」

「天，這就是神童和凡人的差別，我為什麼要學小提琴。」

不，你們已經很棒了。真的。女孩看著自己米色的鞋子，真誠地在心中想著。

「對，這就是為什麼我們只能淪為做影片的。」

因為不是每個人都能夠結合喜愛的東西和事情，融入到生活之中，也沒多少人能過著這樣自由而愜意的生活──

「不過沒關係，反正『我們』還在一起。」

Chloe的思緒跟著那句話一起沉默下來，在微風掃過綠葉時，那像是細語的窸窣聲響成了兩人笑聲的伴奏，交織在一起、成了一首可愛的詼諧曲。

「真的該回去了。」然後Brett輕聲說，「不然我想她真的要出來找我們了。」

其實已經出來並且全程撞見的Chloe靦腆地彎起嘴角，然後躡手躡腳地離開，重新打開轉角處的門。

「好，」在門闔上前，她聽見了Eddy的回應，「那再一個──」

她用琴弓思考都知道那句話的「再一個」是指什麼，於是她沒有好奇地再去打探，只是快步走回原本的教室，裝作什麼都沒發生；Staff見她坐回原處，推算大概是沒找到人，隨口安慰了兩句「他們很快就回來了」，得到女孩理解的笑容。

最後兩個大男孩在五分鐘後才慢吞吞地回到琴房，跟留守的人道歉說迷路花了一點時間。

Staff故意在他們收拾小提琴時，提起女孩擔心地出去找了他們，知情人Chloe注意到兩人朝自己投來驚訝的眼神時還帶點緊張，於是貼心地順著兩人的話、笑著說她沒找到人，也是猜想他們迷路了，只好回來一起等。

小提琴家們肉眼可見地偷偷鬆了一口氣，Chloe眨眨眼，繼續打理著自己的樂器，小心翼翼地放回白色的琴盒。

雖然這個校區就只是一個長方形的建築物，說實在的，要在這裡迷路真的是有點難度，但大師班的教授貼心地沒有拆穿這對戀人的謊言。

自然不用多言，她本就打算悄悄地把這個可愛的秘密保守在心裡。


End file.
